Hoy no
by noediosa
Summary: Pero entiende con tristeza y resignación, que todavía no es el momento. Que quedan posiblemente, demasiadas peleas contra la ansiedad. Que aún falta. Que hoy no.


**Hoy no**

Lo más común es, sin dudas, que cuando hay tanto para decir, no salgan las palabras. Que lo que se siente sea tan profundo, tan doloroso, tan diverso, que no haya forma de empezar a hablar. Porque nada suele ser suficiente, porque no hay manera de comenzar a describir, cuando los sentimientos desbordan el alma.

Lo común es también, que cuando hay tanto para decir, es porque no se puede decir nada.

La adrenalina corre por el cuerpo como si uno acabara de ser víctima de una situación traumática. Todas las terminaciones nerviosas están alteradas, todo _es_ más, quema más, arde más… todo se siente _más_. La garganta está seca, las manos tiemblan y están sudadas. La mente está a años luz del lugar concreto en el que se encuentra. Piensa, recuerda, busca incesantemente la forma de descargarse, de relajarse, de sobrellevar la ansiedad. Busca la forma de dejar de sentir, de descansar.

Necesita fumar. Necesita un calmante. Necesita sentir dolor físico.

El aula está llena de alumnos con preguntas, el profesor está hablando, es un día más en la vida de todos los alumnos de Hogwarts… también es un día más en su vida. Pero no es un buen día, pues no es ella misma, no es su versión agradable… su personalidad está deformada porque no sabe qué hacer con lo que siente. No escucha a los alumnos, no escucha al profesor. Se encuentra totalmente perdida entre toda esa obra de teatro que no logra comprender. ¿Qué hace ella ahí? ¿Qué hace él, _justamente él_ , a su lado?

Entonces, la realidad la golpea. Como todos los días, a esa misma hora. O a cualquier hora. En cualquier momento, en cualquier lugar. Sin previo aviso, sin poder descifrar cuál es el detonante. La golpea porque no hay forma de procesar esa información sin que caiga sobre ella con la fuerza de un puñetazo en el estómago.

Desde hace seis años, él está ahí. Los dos están en el exacto lugar en el que tienen que estar, haciendo lo que tienen que hacer. Ser amigos. Charlar. Estudiar juntos. Mirarse. Entenderse. Ser cómplices. Amarse mutuamente en silencio. Hacerlo todo, sin hacer nada.

Y es justamente esa la razón por la que ella no puede más. Porque no están haciendo nada, y ella lo necesita. Porque si lo tuviera, si de verdad pudiera tenerlo, sentirlo, no necesitaría nada más. No tendría la necesidad de calmarse, porque ya estaría tranquila. Ya estaría en paz. Porque la ansiedad que la carcome, tiene nombre y apellido. Tiene casa. Tiene pelo rubio. Tiene ojos grises. Tiene una inteligencia privilegiada. Es adinerado, es elegante, es… simplemente es todo lo que ella desea. Desde hace seis años.

Si lo tuviera, no necesitaría nada. Ni un cigarrillo, ni una pastilla, ni moretones en su cuerpo. A veces se pregunta cuáles serían sus vicios si no hubiese crecido en un entorno _muggle_ … con qué clase de cosas tóxicas mágicas se estaría lastimando entonces.

Él la mira, interpretando todos sus gestos. La analiza, la observa. La conoce mejor que nadie.

Algo le pasa. Está pálida, ojerosa, sus manos tiemblan levemente, y no sabe qué hacer con su cuerpo, que se encuentra clavado a esa silla en el aula en la que ambos se encuentran. Se abraza a sí misma, aprieta los puños, se toca la cara.. se pasa la mano por el cabello enrulado. Están sentados uno al lado del otro. La incomodidad es tangible. Está irritada, está harta... pero quiere intentar actuar normal. Sonríe cuando él le dice algo, pero evita su mirada. Ríe ante sus intentos de contarle algo gracioso, pero evita su mirada. Posa su mano sobre la pierna de él de a momentos, pero evita su mirada. Él se queda ya sin medios para acercarse a ella, no sabe cómo ayudarle, necesita saber qué ocurre...

Pero entonces, ella lo mira. Lo mira porque sabe que él la está mirando incansablemente. Porque sabe que quiere explicaciones, pero que no se anima a pedirlas. Sabe que quiere ayudarla, pero no sabe bien cómo.

Lo mira porque si tiene que elegir un lugar para ahogarse, para perderse, prefiere sus ojos claros… prefiere su gris hielo, su océano helado.

Sus miradas se cruzan. Sus ojos se reconocen. Los de él interrogantes, los de ella con un millón de cosas por decir. Pero sabe que no puede decirle nada. Él no puede preguntar, ella no puede responder. Porque a hoy, no hay solución para sus problemas. Todo lo que ella quiere del mundo, depende sólamente de sí misma. De su voluntad, de su fuerza, de su inteligencia.. de su suerte. Y todo lo que ella quiere de él, él no se lo puede dar. _No todavía_.

Simplemente, aún no está preparado. No es el momento. En el fondo sabe que llegará un día en el que no podrá postergar más, en el que tendrá que tomar las riendas de su vida, siendo fiel a sus verdaderos sentimientos. Llegará el día en el que tendrá que aceptar todo. Tendrá que enfrentar a sus padres, a su serpientes amigas, a toda su casa, a su entorno… a _todos_. Pero no todavía.

La mirada se prolonga varios segundos, tal vez hasta minutos, y de repente, como un engranaje que funciona bien aceitado, sus mentes se sincronizan… y _él entiende_. Entiende que a ella le duele todo lo que él no puede darle, y se siente pésimo por ello, se odia a sí mismo por hacerla sufrir, por no tener el coraje suficiente para tomar las decisiones que debería haber tomado hace ya muchos años…pero que no puede, todavía no puede.

Sabe entonces, lo único que puede hacer para hacerla sentir un poquito mejor. El único grano que puede aportar, algo que ambos entienden, que él quiere dar, que ella espera…

Deja su pluma sobre la mesa, y se gira cuarenta y cinco grados, posicionando su espalda contra la pared. Aún sin romper el contacto visual, alarga su mano hacia ella, y toca su pierna izquierda con una mano, deslizando sus dedos por su rodilla, por la cara frontal de su muslo, suave, consciente, ejerciendo una leve presión.

Nadie los está mirando.

Y, entonces, baja su mano lentamente hacia un costado, hacia abajo, llegando hasta el comienzo de la nalga de la chica… y la pellizca con fuerza. Retuerce su piel y parte de su carne, apretándola agresivamente con sus dedos, lastimándola a través de la tela del jean, dándole una descarga de dolor que la trae de vuelta al aula, a la clase, al entorno que la rodea… y luego él aprieta con más fuerza, y el dolor se mezcla con el placer, y ella agradece el contacto… y entonces, cesa. Y lo que durante algunos segundos fue agradecimiento, ahora se transforma en frustración, y entonces no aguanta más…

Se levanta con ímpetu, agarra su mochila, se pone por los hombros la túnica negra de él, pues está helando afuera, y sale del lugar tan rápido como sus piernas le permiten. Baja las escaleras del castillo a toda velocidad, no pudiendo aguantar ni un segundo más la ansiedad que le corre por las venas. Camina, casi corriendo, intentando alejarse de ese lugar, dejando sus huellas en el césped que ya tiene una fina capa de hielo debido a la época del año… debe irse lejos, donde nadie pueda verla. Se acerca al campo de _quidditch_ , y sabe que cuando llegue a la base de algún aro, entonces podrá hacerlo, podrá al fin calmarse.

Llega allí y se siente segura, protegida, debajo de las gradas. Mira a su alrededor, comprobando que esté completamente sola. Cuando sabe que no hay nadie que pueda delatarla cerca, saca un cigarrillo _muggle_ de adentro de su mochila, y con dedos temblorosos y ansiedad creciente, lo enciende con su varita. Lo fuma lentamente, ingiriendo ese humo tóxico, logrando al fin que la nicotina corra por sus venas, dándole por fin a su cuerpo, un leve descanso.

Con la mente en blanco, disfruta ese momento. Al fin, por unos segundos, puede no pensar en nada. Puede, simplemente, existir. Solo hace frío. Mucho frío. Y están ella, el campo de deportes, y el cigarrillo que se consume velozmente… se siente relajada de una vez por todas… Pero, más rápido de lo que desearía, el momento termina.

Vuelve a la realidad, sabe que tiene una responsabilidad con la que cumplir. Para no tardar demasiado y levantar sospechas, da media vuelta y vuelve al castillo. Sube las escaleras, rumbo al aula nuevamente… piensa en que todavía quedan dos horas de clase, dos horas más en las que debe estar ahí adentro, escuchando y entendiendo, tomando notas y no sintiendo, siendo un alumno normal, un alumno más…

Llega hasta la puerta, pero se queda parada allí. Sabe que no puede sola. Que no está bien. Saca de su billetera, ahora, un calmante. Una pastilla que usualmente, una hora después de haberla tomado, le quita el dolor del pecho y la angustia, y le permite al fin, seguir con su día con normalidad. Le quita un poco la ansiedad. Es pequeña y logra tragarla con ayuda de su propia saliva. La baja por su garganta, como de costumbre. Relaja sus hombros, toma aire, y levanta su cabeza. Sabe que ya no hay más excusas, que tiene que volver a entrar al salón.

Piensa en ella, en su entorno, en él.

Piensa en el presente, en el pasado, en el futuro.

Abre la puerta y entra nuevamente, al lugar que tanta ansiedad le genera, al banco y a las sillas que la han aguantado ya incontables veces en los últimos seis años, a las horas en blanco que pasa involuntariamente, pues su mente suele irse más veces de las que logra quedarse.

Vuelve entonces, a su lugar al lado de él.

El rubio la mira extrañado, pues siente un aroma extraño en ella, que usualmente huele a flores. Arruga la nariz, pues no le gusta. Ese olor ácido no le pega… entonces, se imagina lo que ha ido a hacer. Puede imaginarla siguiendo sus impulsos, haciendo cosas que aprendió en el mundo _muggle._.. La conoce. Sabe que le gusta lastimarse. Y lo desaprueba, no está de acuerdo. Además, quiere sentir su perfume original, quiere olor _a ella_.

Abre la boca para comentar algo, pero Hermione lo fulmina con la mirada… quiere darle a entender que también eso, es _su_ culpa.

Draco baja la mirada, resignado. Entiende a la perfección.

Ella sonríe, como cada vez que se entienden sin necesidad de hablar. Son esos momentos en los que reafirma su fe en la vida, en el universo, en ellos. Son esos momentos en los que sabe que todo va a terminar estando bien.

Sabe que la ansiedad, como todo, ya pasará. Piensa en el cigarrillo, en la pastilla, en el moretón que se le ha de estar formando en ese instante sobre su piel lastimada… y sabe que esa noche lo va a mirar, lo va a tocar, y el dolor le va a recordar que él existe, que es real, y que algún día va a ser suyo.

Pero entiende con tristeza y resignación, que todavía no es el momento. Que quedan posiblemente, demasiadas peleas contra la ansiedad. Que aún falta. Que seguirá estando sola.

Que _hoy no_.

* * *

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo andan? Solo quería decir que, si llegaron hasta acá, les agradezco mucho por haberse tomado el tiempo de leerme. Es lo primero que escribo en años, y no sé, me gustó subirlo. Espero ansiosamente sus comentarios, les mando un beso grande y mucho amor.


End file.
